


Afternoon Tea (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Afterlife - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: Allison's world is never empty. (Author's summary.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoon Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33264) by [Aj (aj2245)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj). 



> Recorded for fan_flashworks - ghosts and gore prompt. 
> 
> Thank you very much to the author for having a blanket permission statement for podfics and other transformative works <3

Afternoon Tea at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bsz4agcnoe07w1n/afternoon_tea.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 12.10 min / 10.7Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave Aj some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
